SPOTLIGHT PAPARAZZI FAME
by melovesklaroline
Summary: Paparazzi, Fame, Spotlight, Party that is her life! but her life is about to turn upside down when she decide to fake date a celebrity her friend is in love with. See heart breaks, laughter, touching moment make their way in Saya and her friends life and how she make her way out of the walls she build up around herself and fall in love!


**Hey guys! I know I got a fanfic to complete and I should be completing that one but am sorry I can't help it and start writing another one! So it's a little different from "When in LOVE" and if you haven't read it, do read it and review and vote and of course follow me! I'll follow back! :D**

**And yeah the word in bold italics is the lyrics and the bold one are names and simply italics are the messages! I hope you got what I want to say. :D**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own anything written in this story accept the story itself! Any company's name or the song does not belong to me. Not at all and I do not own the one thing I would love to own of course one direction. Accept the idea of the story that is purely mine and purely fictional as well. **

**Stopping my blah blah now! You enjoy the story! ^_^**

"The first picture of you two spending time together came a week ago and seeing you now it is for sure that this relation took more than a week to make you guys this close", Liza said looking at us smiling like a fool. The interview has just started and I couldn't help it but feel bored. I tried to shift away from Harry but he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, another hand holding mine and making traces in the palms of my hand. I looked towards Harry who was smiling at something Liza said and looked at me giving me a quick peck on my cheeks showing the affection that is much needed for my reputation. Being a celebrity is literally pain in the ass. You can't be a spoiled brat like other normal teenagers are and you always have to maintain a reputation, be the idol they say. Everybody knows it and everybody lives by that rule. But "who cares" I once said "I'll be the way I wanna be" I shouted! I did everything I wanted! i was so many times arrested for being drunk and driving oops, got into fight with fans, yeah weird right, came late on shoots, refused to sing on the stage being a diva and what not and 2 weeks ago karma came and bite me right in the ass telling me "you ain't going anywhere with that attitude hun" Want to know the name of my karma, yeah my karma got a name and she is Riddhi Pitre. My old pal, my manager, my roommate, my wing gal, my sister! You name it and she is that character of my life. I am Saya btw! Saya Tiwari! The much known artist of this century. My career started when I was 15 and used to make YouTube videos. One day I got a mail from a "Miomiks" company's manager saying that they want to sign me and need my full address as well as phone number! Not wasting a second of my life I mailed him my address and phone number and after a little blah blah blah I became famous. Riddhi was always there for me and when she took a job of a manager was unknown to us and is still. We used to go everywhere together and producer and director used to give her business card so that I can contact them and so we decided why not she knows me I know her we trust each other and overall it will be fun! I always loved Riddhi I still do believe me but what she did 2 weeks ago was very much!

**2 weeks ago**

"Get up you brat. Do you know what you did last night? I am glad this news didn't go out last night. I am trying to save your reputation here and all you do is act selfish, party and act more selfish" Riddhi said anger in her voice. With each word she was saying her voice got louder and louder.

"Can you like not shout into my ears? My head is hurting bad" I said hiding my face into my soft pillow. But all the good feeling has an ending and with that Riddhi took hold of my pillow and started beating the crap out of me with it.

"You do not understand how hard I am working for you. If you won't stop acting like these nobody is going to want to work with you" Riddhi said all out of breathe now.

By now my head started hurting more and I could not help but push Riddhi out of my bed. She fall down head first on the floor with a thud and I heard a loud groan which obviously was Riddhi because of the hard fall.

"You idiot my head is going to hurt now" she shouted again. Oh that girl knows nothing but how to shout. "Well mine is hurting as well. So why don't u go away and let me sleep a little more then we'll do something about your head" I said picking up my pillow from the ground where Riddhi fall down and drifting into my sleep again.

After 5 minute of waiting for Riddhi to stand up and beating me to death when I heard nothing I knew it's time to get up and get my shit together. I stood up, gave Riddhi my hand which she gladly took and stood up as well and we both went to our luxurious kitchen to have our breakfast. She stepped in but feeling guilty about my behaviour and to apologise I stopped her from going in and made my way in. "So what do you want to eat today" I asked smiling at my customer who was still busy not showing any emotion at all. "Oh come on Riddhi I am sorry! Let me apologise! Let me cook breakfast for you. Anything you want! Just tell me and I'll cook it for you" I asked not even thinking for a second what will the consequences be.

"You sure you want to make anything I want" she said smirking at me.

"Anything you want ma'am. Anything you want" I said smiling!

"I want you to fake date Harry Styles from one direction. I want you to say "yes" to my wish. That is what I want for breakfast" she said smiling widely.

"What? Are you insane? Fake date a celebrity! No! never I had rather die than fake date a celebrity" I said.

**Present day**

Yeah that is what I said that day. I had rather die than fake date a celebrity and here I am sitting with Harry Style like he means a world to me. I am such a loser I can't even fight for my rights. I looked at my right and saw Riddhi standing there smirking at me. I am damn sure she is thinking about that conversation that took place 2 weeks ago as well. I looked at Liza who was still talking to Harry about the album "FOUR" which is about to come out and the project I am doing with One direction.

"Saya what would you want to say about your boyfriend? Everyone is saying he tamed a wild cat in you. Do you think it's true?" Liza asked me but the spark I saw in her eyes when she was talking to Harry was gone. A directioner I guess. Guess what he is fake dating me I thought smirking. Not answering her question she repeated her question while Harry gave me a little bump bringing me to the present.

"I don't know about a wild cat being tamed but all I can say is being with him makes me want to be a better person. I have changed a lot after he walked into my life" I smiled lovingly at Harry who smiled back at me and kissed me in front of everyone making the audience sitting there go "awww" and "aaah"

"Aren't they adorable couple" Liza said looking at Harry and I.

"Do you want to share something about your life with lads and your new project with them?" she asked me.

That question made me smile because living life with boys is the best thing that happened to me after having an awesome career and a manger who is a sister as well.

"Well there's much to say. We are all like a family. All in these bond which is hard to crush. I had talked to them before but when we officially met for the new project I thought I'll have to act like all professional with them but no that was not the case they made me feel like home. And I am glad that I said yes to work with the boys" I said true smile decorating my face.

"Wow that is so sweet. I am sure you had so many moments with all of them you will always treasure?" Liza asked.

"Of course I do! I'll always treasure what they gave me. I learned a lot being with them and I am glad I have got a chance to work with them: I said smiling. "If it is possible I would love to join their band" I said laughing.

"Tell us something about you two. How you met and how you realized you like each other and the important question who asked who out?" Liza said loving how the story was going and wanting to know how the 2 sweethearts met.

"Well it was a very normal day, like always they were fooling around and since we had to work on our project plus their tour it is decided that I will be travelling with them. I had nothing to do any way. My all concert were over and theirs was my new project so I decided why not it would be awesome to go on arena tour u know, they used to practise and I used to attend their practise. It was so much fun sometimes they would let me sing as well" I said laughing.

Finishing my word as he was told to Harry started telling the next part of the story.

"So I had a liking for her from the start of our trip, same went for her. Isn't it Saya?" Harry asked looking lovingly at. I looked at him smiling shyly and saying "Yeah I kind of liked him."

"So I use to stop her after the practise and we used to sing a song. Suddenly one day she started dancing while singing the song and since it was duet I couldn't help but took her hand and started dancing as well. As the song ended we could not help but give ourselves a chance. I asked if she want to try this and she was ready but we wanted to keep it a secret for 2-3 days so that we can figure it out. Boys knew about it and they supported us and when we thought we are ready, we made our first public appearance that was a week ago" Harry said with sincerity in his voice.

"Wow, wow that is beautiful. Can you guys sing the song for us, you used to sing?" Liza asked now all mesmerized in the total lie we were telling her and the audience. We heard a lot of aww's from the girls sitting in the audience

We stood up smiling, they give us mike to sing into and I looked at Harry smiling taking his hand I started singing the song we practised in the morning prepared if we were told to sing a song.

**Saya –**

_**Take my hand**_

_**I'll teach you to dance**_

_**I'll spin you around**_

_**Won't let you fall down**_

_**Would you let me lead**_

_**You can step on my feet**_

_**Give it a try**_

_**It'll be all right**_

**Saya and Harry – **

_**The rooms hush, hush**_

_**And now's our moment**_

**Saya – **

_**Take it in, feel it all, and hold it**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

_**We're doing this right**_

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, its all about us**_

**Saya –**

_**It's all**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**About us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**but its all about us**_

**Harry –**

_**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave**_

_**Don't know whats gotten into me**_

_**Why I feel this way**_

_**Can we dance, real slow**_

_**Can I hold you, Can I hold you close**_

**Saya and Harry – **

_**The rooms hush, hush**_

_**And now's our moment**_

**Saya – **

_**Take it in, feel it all, and hold it**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

_**We're doing this right**_

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, its all about us**_

**Saya –**

_**It's all**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**About us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**but its all about us**_

**Saya –**

_**Do you hear that love,**_

_**they're playing our song**_

**Harry –**

_**Do you think we're ready,**_

_**oh I'm really feeling it**_

**Saya –**

_**Do you hear that love,**_

_**Do you hear that love**_

**Harry –**

_**Do you hear that love,**_

_**they're playing our song**_

**Saya –**

_**Do you think we're ready,**_

_**oh I'm really feeling it**_

_**Do you hear that love,**_

**Harry –**

_**Do you hear that love**_

**Saya –**

_**Do you hear that love,**_

_**they're playing our song**_

**Harry –**

_**Do you think we're ready,**_

_**oh I'm really feeling it**_

**Saya –**

_**Do you hear that love,**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**Do you hear that love**_

**Saya –**

_**lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, its all about us**_

**Harry –**

_**its all about us**_

**Saya –**

_**It's all**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**but its all about us**_

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, its all about us**_

_**its all about us**_

**Harry –**

_**And every heart in room will melt,**_

**Saya and Harry –**

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**but its all, all about us.**_

We ended the song and heard people clapping for us and saw Liza grinning like a little child on Christmas. Harry came and kissed me smiling widely. I gave him a hug afterwards holding him close and that made all the people clap some more. After a while we sat on our couch again Harry holding me in his arms once again after a 15 minutes more interview we were free. Riddhi came towards me with a grin and I smiled back winking at her. Harry was standing by my side smiling at Riddhi as well. Seeing him smile at her she started blushing which was absolutely noticeable especially when I know she had a crush on Harry. I looked at Harry amused at Riddhi reaction and he started laughing knowing what is it that I am trying to say. Riddhi has always had a crush on Harry since we started working for the project which was obvious to all the lads even Harry but Riddhi being a chicken in such kind of thing never said a thing and Harry being Harry enjoys how Riddhi reacts to him. I moved aside so that they were standing together now and watched them in the crowd looking the perfect couple they can be. If one is a puzzle then other being the missing piece. Soon it was time to go and we made our way towards the car waiting for us to drive to the hotel. I went in the car already exhausted with all the interview, soon Riddhi came in with Harry behind. As soon as we sat in our car started and our one hour journey to our hotel begin. Usually I love reading magazine while am in the car or listen to music but it being late and the beauty that city hold taking away my breathe I preferred watching it. That is what I loved about London. It is already beautiful but at night the streets of London holds a different mystery. Its lighting maybe or the people walking I don't know but somehow at night London's beauty get enhanced and you can get lost in it.

"Hey Riddhi you want" I said turning around to find Harry and Riddhi fast asleep with Riddhi's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head on hers. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they look and took a picture of them to add to my collection of their pic I have. Do they even know I take their pics when they are all in their own world staring at each other? I opened my whatsapp and messaged it to Niall.

Few minutes later my phone vibrated flashing Niall's name which made me smile. I opened the message and couldn't help but laugh reading his text.

**Ni** – _How come you get to see all the adorable moments and not one of us._

**I** – _Coz their guard are always down in front of me! u won't understand._

**Ni** – _My guard is down whenever I am with you._

**I** – _U shouldn't do that! Otherwise I'll crumble your walls and steal the thing that is most precious to you._

**Ni** – _My heart is precious to me_.

**I** – _Lol Ni! I surrender. You really know how to flirt I am sorry I doubted that._

**Ni** – _Thank you Princess. When are you guys coming to hotel?_

**I** – _Will be there in 15-20 minutes. Why?_

**Ni **– _i thought maybe we can work on the new song I am writing._

**I** – _Really I can help. Oh that is so sweet. I would love to help you. I have got so much idea for the new song you know._

**Ni** – _K then am waiting you come into my room when you are free. N yeah I am ordering some Chinese food you want some?_

**I** – _Okay n yeah I am vegetarian k Bubye._

**Ni **– _Bubye_

I put my phone into my pocket smiling at how lovely Ni is and put my head on Riddhi shoulder taking a little nap before helping Niall with the new song I am so excited about.

**So this is it! My very first chapter of new story "SPOTLIGHT. PAPARAZZI. FAME." Like it? Hate it? Do comment and vote! Will update new chapter by next week!**


End file.
